1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jumps for horses, and has application to such jumps for showjumping competitions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing showjumping courses employ a number of jumps consisting of a static obstacle with one or more components which can be knocked loose if struck by a horse. As a variant, known jumps comprise water filled ditches. Scoring includes the award of penalties when a horse knocks loose a component and/or comes into contact with the water of a jump. The scope for varying the design of such jumps is limited. To increase interest in the sport, progressively higher and more intimidating jumps have been used. However, it is difficult to reconcile such developments with the overriding need for safety of both horse and rider, and, in particular, the increase in jump height greatly increases the physical strain and risk of injury to horses.